¡DIFICIL DE ATRAPAR!
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Harry Potter aun sigue soltero... todos piensan que esta esperando a la mujer perfecta ¡PERO NO A DRACO MALFOY! Aquella rubia era demasiado... Malfoy, como para casarse con Harry. Lo que la gente no sabe es que su niño dorado a hecho un trato con la modelo, solo quería un poco de diversión. ¡CASATE CONMIGO! Harry/Fem!Draco


**Nombre del fic: **DIFICIL DE ATRAPAR

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Harry/Fem!Draco

**Género: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno o alternativo (AU), Lemon

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y no me quiero hacer rica con la historia… ya que es imposible. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

Todo pertenece a la autora británica **_J. K. Rowling_**

**Resumen: **Harry Potter aun sigue soltero... todos piensan que esta esperando a la mujer perfecta ¡PERO NO A DRACO MALFOY! Aquella rubia era demasiado... Malfoy, como para casarse con Harry. Lo que la gente no sabe es que su niño dorado a hecho un trato con la modelo, solo quería un poco de diversión.

¡CASATE CONMIGO!

Harry/Fem!Draco

**Notas: **No sé realmente de cuantos capítulos será.

Como ya habrán leído en la ¨_Pareja_¨, Draco será una chica en este fic, así que esperen un grandísimo OCC y si no te convence, te sugiero que abandones la historia inmediatamente. No voy a cambiar su nombre por alguno más femenino, así se llama y así se quedara. Tampoco tocare demasiado el tema de la guerra o los mortifagos; esto es una comedia romántica, así que la trama se centrara por completo en la pareja.

Creo que sin más que decir, les dejo leer tranquilamente.

**Hagamos un trato, un trato secreto...**

**PRIMER CAPITULO **

**~o0o~**

* * *

―¡CASATE CONMIGO!―

―¡Eres un maldito imbécil!... ¡ACEPTO!― grito la hermosa rubia mientras subía al avión privado que habían contratado principalmente para la famosa modelo de Inglaterra.

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza cuando su prometida refunfuño tiernamente a las azafatas, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que las pobres chicas tartamudeaban al estar al lado de la imponente belleza de Draco Malfoy.

Si, le había propuesto matrimonio a la chica más odiosa del mundo muggle y mágico. También le había propuesto matrimonio a una completa desconocida. Por que desde la primera vez que la vio, no hubo alguna química que les acercara como amigos... pero el destino les unió como rivales; unos rivales fuertes y arriesgados. Durante los años escolares solo se buscaban para insultarse y pelear, ya fuera con magia o fuerza bruta... Draco siempre había sido pequeña y frágil, pero la muy perra podía dar unos buenos golpes, que antes le dejaban sin aliento. Cuando la guerra exploto, ambos tenían un ojo sobre el otro (nah! mentira. Harry siempre le estaba acosando) y el silencio reino, con los nervios de punta y ataques realmente horribles. Pasaron muchos años para que se volvieran a ver y para sorpresa del _jodido-niño-que-vivió-para-acosar-a-Draco _se encontraron en el mundo muggle. Draco era una famosa y deseada modelo. Harry un joven magnate. Ambos se siguieron con la mirada durante toda la velada... lo único que habían dicho fue:

―¿Quieres salir a...?

―No.

Después de intercambiar algunos insultos ocultos entre frases tímidas y tiernas, habían decidido dejarlo por la paz. Cuando se encontraban en el mundo mágico se saludan con cortesía y finalmente optaban por ignorarse. Siempre había sido así y no es como si de la nada Harry se hubiera enamorado de la hermosa chica. Simplemente, al enterarse que la rubia se iría a América durante un año y meses, decidió ir a verla y gritarle a todo pulmón que se casara con él... siempre había sido muy impulsivo.

Con lo que no contaba era con que ella aceptara... eso seria divertido.

* * *

**oo0*O*0oo**

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde. No había realmente mucho movimiento en aquellas calles mágicas, escondidas entre edificios elegantes y totalmente muggles. Draco bostezó por segunda vez mientras bajaba de su discreto automóvil color marfil, tomó la enorme bolsa negra del asiento trasero (que bien podría ser una maleta) y se aplico el habitual _glamur _que utilizaba para no ser perseguida.

Ahora, con el rostro lleno de granos y costras... los dientes torcidos y cuerpo encorvado; entró al vestíbulo y frunció el seño cuando el recepcionista se tardo en darle la tarjeta, solo para escrutarla con demasiado detenimiento jugando a adivinar que Mago famoso es el que se escondía detrás de aquel descuidado rostro.

La rubia se dirigió a la segunda planta del hotel BlingBling-Astoria y entre pequeños y rápidos pasitos, logro adentrarse a la enorme habitación, escuchando el saludo de bienvenida y algunas indicaciones sobre como y donde podía usar magia. Tiró los viejos zapatos a un lado de la cama y se desvistió con rapidez, aun faltaban dos horas para su encuentro, tenia el tiempo suficiente para tomar una pequeña siesta, hablar con su vieja amiga Astoria y vestirse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Entre bostezos y suspiros de cansancio, la despampanante modelo logro ponerse la pijama y acostarse entre las sabanas. El viaje no había dado muchos frutos, pero si el suficiente dinero como para abrir otro orfanato y conseguir más pociones para los pobres niños enfermos y abandonados. Todo había sido muy discreto y gracias a Merlín no volvió a ver las cámaras en todo un año. El viaje de regreso le dejo estresada y con un terrible humor, esperaba que después de un baño con mucho jabón y burbujas su cuerpo y mente se relajaran.

**oOo**

Susurros.

Eso era lo que escuchaba, más sin embargo la placidez de las suaves sabanas rosándole el rostro le volvió a sumergir en el mundo de los sueños. Su mente, tan ágil como siempre, comenzaba a gritarle cosas... no entendía bien que es lo que pasaba, pero no debía ser muy importante si no recordaba. Un suspiro escapo de sus maltratados labios y busco esconderse bajo la almohada. Pero el chirriante sonido de una puerta al cerrarse le despabilo inmediatamente. Aun con los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, levanto la varita hacia el intruso.

Correría sangre.

―Creo que nos encontramos con el mismo infeliz.

―_Ugh_― Draco trato de observar aún con los ojos desenfocados al enorme hombre lleno de granos que se acercaba sonriente a una mesa llena de comida, con el mismo rostro que ella poseía.

―Malfoy― la rubia se levantó con toda la rapidez que puedes obtener al los minutos de despertarte. Estúpido ¡Estúpido Potter! ¿Por qué diablos había llegado tan temprano? ¿Se había quedado dormida? ¡Había quedado con Astoria! Y entre maldiciones murmuradas y juramentos mal pronunciados, logro entrar al baño con su bolsa negra... debía refrescarse. Un Malfoy nunca se deja ver en aquellas condiciones. NUNCA.

Harry tomo asiento sin poder contener la risa. Había sido realmente gracioso ver a su _querido _compañero tendido entre las oscuras sabanas y con pijama de mujer; aunque lo mejor fue cuando recordó quien era realmente y sintió ternura al ver aquellos ojos llenos de confusión y sueño. Si Draco le hubiera explicado que el viaje fue realmente agotador, él hubiera entendido y habrían podido quedar otro día. Pero ahí tenias a la chica que siempre había intentado tapar el sol con un solo dedo.

Escucho cuando la llave fue cerrada y el agua dejo de fluir, probablemente Draco ya se había refrescado... esperaba que no tardara en salir como normalmente acostumbran las mujeres. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a los pocos minutos la hermosa rubia salió dejando sobre la enorme cama su bolso negro.

―Potter― saludó la chica después de sujetar su largo cabello en un sencillo moño. Harry se había quedado sin aliento.

Y Draco... Draco no era consiente de lo que había hecho.

Su principal pensamiento a la hora de vestirse había sido cubrirse completamente; si el auror quería ver carne se iba a llevar una enorme decepción, definitivamente no usaría algún escote o maquillaje. Y fue así como llego a la conclusión de ponerse unos gastados jeans color negro y una túnica de seda roja con bordados dorados (no, no estilo Gryffindor) que ocultaba su escultural cuerpo. Ni siquiera había usado maquillaje, apenas y había puesto un poco de brillo a sus labios y con las pestañas no fue necesario hacer nada, era de esas personas que siempre las tenían enchinadas aun después de dormir boca abajo.

Lo irónico era que, con una belleza como la de Draco, lo poco era mucho. Aunque ella no era consiente de ello. Estaba acostumbrada a usar mucho maquillaje y ropas llamativas por motivos de trabajo, así que nunca se hubiera imaginado que poseía una belleza inocente y etérea. Realmente era un ángel. Una extraña creatura, imposible, inalcanzable... como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Harry observo a la rubia desde su asiento y deshizo el hechizo que ocultaba su verdadero rostro. Draco tomo asiento en silencio mientras observaba el atractivo rostro de su antiguo compañero y rival, ahora prometido; los dedos le cosquilleaban por la necesidad de acariciar aquellos endemoniados y rebeldes chinos negros.

―¿Deseas una copa de vino?― Harry rompió el encantamiento en el que se había sumergido, tomando la botella de vino tinto.

―No, gracias― respondió cortante la rubia mientras se serbia un poco de zumo de manzana.

―¿No bebes alcohol?― pregunto sorprendido el moreno.

―No.

―¿Por qué?

―No es de tu incumbencia Potter.

Las facciones duras del auror se suavizaron con una sonrisa divertida.

―Veo que no has cambiado Draco.

―Perdóname _gran héroe del mundo mágico_ si te he decepcionado― ironizo la rubia con una enfadada sonrisa. No sabia que hacia Potter para lograr ponerle de mal humor tan rápido, pero siempre había sido así... realmente no concebía la idea de tener que estar a su lado.

―Realmente odias estar aquí verdad.

―No, ODIO estar aquí CONTIGO― a pesar de que hizo su mejor intento para sonar lo más cruel posible, su voz sonó cansada y resignada ―pero gracias a ti puedo ser aun más famosa y eso aumentara mi fortuna, así que tratare de no maldecirte durante la cena.

―En eso tienes toda la razón Draco, ambos nos beneficiaremos con esto, así que... ¿Por qué no empezamos con los nombres? Yo te llamare Draco y tu a mi Harry.

―No lo creo― sonrió la rubia ―_Potter, _no somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Solo podrás llamarme por mi primer nombre cuando estemos en publico, frente a las cámaras y en fiestas; no quiero nada de ti fuera de los negocios―

Los ojos de Harry centellaron con furia y aunque Draco sabia que podía ser muy peligroso cuando se enfadaba (lo sabe por propia experiencia) realmente no le importo seguir alimentado esa llama, ignorando que al final podría quemarse.

―Estas siendo realmente desagradable.

―Créeme que lo ultimo que quiero, es ser grosera, más sin embargo trato de ser profesionalmente accesible... recuerda que esto es una cena de negocios y no una cita.

Harry tomo de un solo trago su copa, sin siquiera saborear el delicioso vino y apretó con fuerza los dientes, tensando su mandíbula y dándole un toque peligroso y alarmante. Draco paso saliva con dificultad, sin dejar notar el miedo que comenzaba a subirle por la boca del estomago. Ese fue un buen momento, justo cuando el camarero irrumpió en la habitación y pregunto que es lo que les apetecía para cenar.

―No se que pedir― dijo Draco con un adorable puchero ―¿Podría traerme cualquier cosa?

―¿Algo en especifico?― insistió el joven de cabellos castaños, temeroso de cometer una falta justo con esos clientes.

―Como de todo, excepto el melón, odio el melón.

Harry oculto su sonrisa detrás del menú, mientras señalaba un ligero postre hecho de melón.

Draco bostezo nuevamente mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

―Te escuchas cansada.

―Semana difícil― Harry asintió aun sin mirarle directamente ―creo que es hora de que hablemos de negocios.

―Entiendo.

―No habrá ningún contacto intimo... solo durante entrevistas y recepciones importantes.

―Entiendo.

―¿Realmente quieres esto Potter?

―Lo deseo.

―De acuerdo, pero debes darme tu palabra de caballero... no quiero ningún contrato mágico o algún juramento inquebrantable, solo te pido que te comportes como el estúpido Gryffindor que eres y cumplas con tu palabra.

―No nos hagamos tontos Draco― rio Harry causando un delicioso estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Draco ―Ambos sabemos que no soy un caballero, ni mucho menos un estúpido Gryffindor. Tal vez he rompido el estereotipo, pero tranquila, yo nunca rompo una promesa.

―Tampoco soy la típica sangre pura de Inglaterra, así que no lo veas tan fácil.

―Lo se.

La rubia guardo su comentario mordaz y desdeñoso... cuando recordó el _dinero._

Tal vez podría comprar equipo medico y construir un nuevo hospital; invertir en investigación y personal.

―La primera cita...― comenzó secamente.

―_¡Oh! _podemos vernos en este mismo hotel el lunes a las cinco, deberías traer tu maleta― sonrió el moreno señalando la enorme bolsa negra.

―¿Por qué debería?

―Iremos a varios lugares― Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

―¿Por ejemplo?

―Iremos al Londres muggle tengo algunos asuntos que atender, será una buena oportunidad para que te presente como mi futura esposa. Además de que visitaremos a un viejo amigo, probablemente nos quedaremos en su casa. Podríamos salir en la noche a tomar algunas copas y regresaremos al Mundo Mágico; es importante que nos vean en mi mansión ¿Sabes montar?

―Veo que lo tienes todo planeado, eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte― sonrió con suavidad la rubia, permitiéndose unos segundos de diversión. Harry respondió con su característica sonrisa... cálida ―realmente no soy muy buena montando, mis padres nunca me permitieron subir a algún animal mágico; más sin embargo puedo mantenerme arriba si el caballo es tranquilo.

―No te aseguro que el caballo sea delicado, es más bien... salvaje― sonrió Harry sensualmente, mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían un poco ante el doble sentido de las palabras. Draco bufo al no entender el descarado coqueteo ¨_plebeyos_¨ ―por cierto ¿alguien más esta enterado?

―Nadie. incluso mis padres piensan que he enloquecido... realmente quisiera que las identidades de nuestros prometidos quedaran en secreto hasta la ultima semana del trato.

―Si quieres, aunque dudo realmente que de algo me sirva saber el nombre de tu noviecito.

―_Prometido_, Potter.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo... _futuro novio_― el camarero entro en absoluto silencio y dejo un pequeño pastel de queso frente a la rubia, mientras le entregaba a Harry su postre de melón. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de despedida y justo cuando Draco iba a tomar su pastel, Harry dejo frente a ella el dulce postre color rosado.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera protestar, el joven auror ya había mordido el pastelito.

―Come― dijo tras morder el crujiente postre de un modo erótico.

―Perdí el apetito.

Harry suprimió la traviesa sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar.

―No me gustan las mujeres delgadas.

―Y a mi no me gustan los hombres que piensan que pueden hacer conmigo lo que les plazca.

―No te estoy obligando a nada Draco, bien pudiste rechazarme ese día y ahora.

―Sabes que no puedo.

―Lo se.

―Hay muchas mujeres en este mundo e incluso más guapas que yo; estoy segura que cualquiera querría estar en mi lugar ¿Por qué no vas con una de ellas?― y aunque sabia que se estaba rebajando, realmente no quería seguir con aquel trato que tantos problemas le había causado, y estaba segura que ella seria la única que saldría perdiendo.

―Por que quiero que TÚ seas mi esposa.

_―¿Por qué yo?―_ gimió con cansancio y derrota la despampanante rubia.

Harry le miro con demasiada profundidad, Draco se sintió incomoda. Al principio había pensado que seria divertido... ahora no sabia porqué se había encaprichado tanto con la idea.

―Ni yo mismo lo se y créeme...

―¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! No conforme con arruinarme la vida, me ofreces dinero, el cual no puedo rechazar... aún cuando prometes no afectar tanto mi vida privada como laboral, se que quieres algo más que diversión así que te dejare algo bien claro _Potter_― escupió el apellido con tanto veneno que incluso el moreno pudo recordar su horrible infancia ―NO voy a tener sexo contigo.

―En todo caso, te haría el amor; pero no te preocupes, tendría que estar bajo la _imperio _antes de tocarte.

―Eso veremos... esperare nuestra primera cita con demasiado deseo, creo que he olvidado como respirar― se burlo Draco jugando con los cubitos de melón esparcidos sobre el helado de crema.

―Entonces... _¿es un trato?―_ Harry le ofreció la mano, Draco le miro con asco y odio... negó con la cabeza e ignoro triunfalmente al moreno. Hubiera querido decirle algo o simplemente freírle el culo a maldiciones; pero ya no quería recordar el primer día en Hogwarts. Después de tantos años había aprendido a controlar su genio, a nadie le gusta una chica bonita con genio de perros... tal vez no seria una perita en dulce (y mucho menos con Potter, que quede claro) pero al menos se permitiría llevar su nuevo trabajo con orgullo y satisfacción. Dentro de un año se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, Potter le pagaría millones solo por estar en su cama y por fin podría sacar a delante todos los proyectos que había abandonado cuando el ministerio le prohibió manejar grandes sumas de dinero, dejaría su horrible trabajo como modelo y podría tener una bonita familia (entre más numerosa mejor, admiraba a la señora Weasley y sus fascinantes instintos de maternidad)

Sonrió.

―Es un trato... _Harry._


End file.
